


What You Wish For by Lys ap Adin [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, Blindfolds, Bondage, ITPE2017, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Power Exchange, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-16 23:01:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13063995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Podfic of What You Wish For by Lys ap AdinShiro has a pretty good idea how this is going to go… but he's not the one making the calls. Keith is.Shiro doesn't know what the Garrison shrinks would have to say about this, but he can't imagine it would be very good. But on the other hand, the Garrison is half a galaxy away right now, so what the shrinks don't know can't hurt him.





	What You Wish For by Lys ap Adin [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dancinbutterfly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancinbutterfly/gifts).
  * Inspired by [What You Wish For](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7627057) by [Lys ap Adin (lysapadin)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lysapadin/pseuds/Lys%20ap%20Adin). 



[ ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2017/What%20You%20Wish%20For%20by%20Lys%20ap%20Adin.mp3)

**Title** : What You Wish For  
**Author** : Lys ap Adin (lysapadin)  
**Reader** : Rhea314  
**Cover Art** : Akamine_Chan  
**Fandom** : Voltron: Legendary Defender  
**Character** : Keith/Shiro  
**Rating** : Explicit  
**Warnings** : chose not to warn  
**Summary** : Shiro has a pretty good idea how this is going to go… but he's not the one making the calls. Keith is.

Shiro doesn't know what the Garrison shrinks would have to say about this, but he can't imagine it would be very good. But on the other hand, the Garrison is half a galaxy away right now, so what the shrinks don't know can't hurt him.  
Tags: Smut, Bondage, Blindfolds, Power Exchange  
**Text** : [ here ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7627057)  
**Length** 0:17:05  
Link: [ mp3 here](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2017/What%20You%20Wish%20For%20by%20Lys%20ap%20Adin.mp3)  
[audiobook here](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2017/ITPE/01%20What%20You%20Wish%20For%20by%20Lys%20Ap%20Adin.m4b.zip)


End file.
